


Tides

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, haruka birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka es como un océano que cambia. A veces calmo, a veces en tempestad. Pero es cada diferencia y cada marea lo que hace diferente a ese océano que es Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: El mes de Haruka, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni.

—Haru-chan, mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Vendrán tus padres?

Haruka estaba balanceándose en el columpio sin prestar demasiada atención a nada cuando las palabras de Makoto le devolvieron a la realidad. Su amigo había dejado de balancearse y probablemente quería ir a jugar a la caja de arena. No quería ir pero tampoco se negaría, luego le diría de ir al tobogán, eso le gustaba un poco más.

—Sí —contestó aún balanceándose. El viento moviendo su pelo hacia atrás despejándole la frente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras disminuía el ritmo para parar de balancearse.

—Siempre que es tu cumpleaños tus padres vuelven pase lo que pase. Debes desear que siempre sea tu cumpleaños —dijo Makoto alegremente.

—Sí —contestó Haru aún con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y no me llames Haru-chan, Makoto.

Makoto empezó a reírse mientras Haruka fruncía las cejas. No sabía que le podía hacer tanta gracia.

Haruka bajó del columpio y fue hacia la caja de arena sin preguntarle a Makoto. Estaba seguro de que quería ir ahí. Makoto le siguió y siguieron jugando. Luego Haruka fue al tobogán, algo que Makoto tambien sabía que haría.

Al día siguiente sus padres llegaron con una tarta y celebraron su cumpleaños.

* * *

El sol se ponía mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa. El entrenador les había incitado a entrenar más, algo que no era raro. Ese chico al que hacía poco que conocían llamado Nagisa siempre tenía energías y ganas de más. A Haruka no le había importado tampoco puesto que poder nadar más tiempo era todo lo que deseaba. En el agua encontraba una paz y una calma que no encontraba en el aire y la tierra. Makoto no solía tener problemas en quedarse más tiempo y ni que decir de ese chico nuevo y competitivo llamado Rin.

El frío se empezaba a notar pese a estar aún en otoño. Haruka miraba tranquilamente la calle cuando vio a Makoto mirar el mar y sus cejas fruncirse. No sabía cuánto tiempo seguiría pasando eso. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquel incidente en la mar y la muerte del señor al que Makoto sentía casi como un abuelo, pero aún así su amigo seguía teniéndole miedo al océano.

Al pensar en ese señor en el rol de abuelo recordó lo que su abuela le había dicho pero que con charlas intrascendentes había olvidado. Era un buen momento para decirlo.

—Makoto…

Esperó a que su amigo lo mirara sabiendo que fingiría una sonrisa como si ver el ancho mar no le alterara y pusiera nervioso. Tal como predijo Makoto se giró, la preocupación era palpable en su rostro así como su empeño por aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Sí, Haru-chan?

—Mi abuela va a preparan caballa con miso para cenar y me dijo que te invitara.

El rostro de Makoto se relajó totalmente, había sido un buen momento para preguntar.

—¡Sí! Claro que quiero. Oh, y podemos pasar por mi casa antes para coger gelatinas. A mi madre se le antojó y ayer hizo bastantes, aunque no sé que sabor podría gustarle a tu abuela…

Haruka volvió a mirar al frente más tranquilo.

—Cualquiera estará bien, y para mi también.

Makoto asintió contento y luego recapacitó en algo.

—Últimamente comes mucho caballa, creo que se va a volver tu comida favorita.

Un coche pasó por su lado haciendo que una ráfaga de frío le azotara. Ambos chicos apretaron más fuertes sus bufandas y Haru con sus manos sin guantes las frotó para entrar en calor.

—Sí, puede ser. ¿Tiene muchos antojos tu madre? —preguntó Haruka ya que no era la primera vez que Makoto le comentaba de un antojo de su madre.

Sabía que las mujeres embarazadas tenían antojos —porque se lo había dicho su abuela— pero no sabía que tuvieran tantos. Su padre siempre le comentaba que el único antojo de su madre fue comer sardinas. Pero eso no era nada importante.

—Pues sí —comentó Makoto riendo—. El otro día se le antojó que le diera un super abrazo muy, muy largo. Yo pensaba que los antojos solo eran comida.

Haruka no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia de su amigo. Los antojos eran solo comida. La madre de Makoto solo querría un abrazo, algo que no debía pedir como antojo ya que Makoto era cariñoso, pero querría jugar un poco con su hijo. No era una sorpresa para los señores Tachibana, ni para Haruka, ni para nadie que Makoto estaba muy ilusionado con la noticia de ser hermano mayor.

Haruka recordaba como Makoto había ido a su casa, corriendo, completamente sonriente y alterado. Tanto que si no estuviera sonriendo, Haruka se habría preocupado mucho. Antes de si quiera poder preguntar, Makoto le exclamó que tendría un hermanito. Haruka no supo que decir. Supuso que un «felicidades» sería lo correcto pero le parecía tan vacío por el simple hecho de ser lo que se debe decir, que se quedó callado. Makoto que le conocía bastante no se extrañó y en su lugar solo habló y habló de lo ilusionado que estaba, de las ganas que tenía de cogerlo en brazos y de abrazarle nada más naciera. Haruka sonrió contagiado por la alegría de su amigo.

—Serás un buen hermano mayor, Makoto —dijo en ese momento y aún hoy mantenía esa opinión. La sonrisa de Makoto tras esas palabras era la alegría en todo su esplendor.

Meses después Makoto de nuevo apareció corriendo en su casa. Haruka esta vez no se permitió pensar algo malo. Cuando Makoto contó que tendría dos hermanos en vez de uno Haruka ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Mientras Makoto sorprendido, contaba la nueva noticia y como sus padres también se habían sorprendido, Haruka solo pensó en lo que se sentiría al tener hermanos. Él no tenía, de hecho ni sus padres pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, para cualquiera debía ser una vida solitaria pero él se sentía feliz con su abuela. A diferencia de Makoto, él no se veía capaz de ser un hermano mayor. Seguro que sería un hermano mayor poco cariñoso o animado. De todos modos, él no anhelaba un hermano. Era feliz con su familia tal como era.

—Dos hermanos es mucho trabajo, pero sigo pensando que lo harás bien.

Makoto siguió sonriendo como si nada pudiera apagar su sonrisa mientras le decía que sus padres ya estaban buscando nombres.

Y quizás Haruka no quería hermanos, pero en ese momento, solo por un instante, sintió un poco de envidia.

Meses después y sin esperarlo, Haruka también tenía ganas de ver a los hermanos de Makoto. En parte porque su amigo no cabía en sí de la emoción, en parte porque se preguntaba si se parecerían a Makoto, o quizás a la madre de este, o quizás al padre. Serían los hermanos de su mejor amigo y en cierta parte casi se consideraba parte de eso.

No se consideraba, lo era.

—Ya no falta mucho para que nazcan, ¿no? —preguntó tras salir de la casa de Makoto con las gelatinas en la mano.

—No, ya falta menos de un mes. Pero mamá dice que puede que se adelanten, que son muy inquietos. Tengo tantas ganas, espero que no nazcan cuando esté en el colegio.

Haruka asintió. Él también quería conocer ya a Ran y Ren.

Esa noche comieron caballa. Makoto se daba cuenta de la alegría de Haruka al comer ese plato y mentalmente se dijo a sí mismo que sí era la comida preferida de su amigo.

Semanas después un inquieto Makoto no podía dejar de moverse en casa de Haruka, sin dejar dormir a este mientras su madre estaba en el hospital. La abuela de Haruka había accedido encantada a cuidar del niño para que no fuera al hospital hasta que nacieran sus hermanos. El nerviosismo de Makoto se había contagiado a Haruka.

Horas después su padre fue a buscarlo y aunque le propusieron ir, Haruka se negó. Se moría de ganas de ver a los bebés pero ese momento era solo de la familia Tachibana. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, sin ninguna duda su abuela y él fueron.

Y así como Haruka sabía que los antojos eran solo de comida sabían que los bebés no eran capaces de controlar su cuerpo y sus expresiones. Sin embargo, cuando vio a los mellizos Tachibana sonreír al agarrar el dedo a Makoto, supo que esos niños sin duda se parecerían a su amigo.

* * *

Tener a Ran y Ren tirándole cada uno de un brazo para que jugara con cada uno de ellos no era una novedad para Haruka. De hecho era lo que solía pasar. Ran quería jugar a una cosa y Ren a otra, esa era la realidad. Nunca entendería porque no les gustaba jugar a lo mismo cuando de él se trataba. Con Makoto jugaban los tres a lo mismo. Quizás era la magia del hermano mayor, una magia que él no conocía.

—Ran, Ren, no tiréis así de Haru. Mira, primero ambos podemos columpiaros y luego vamos a la arena, o al tobogán, como queráis. ¿Bien?

La magia actuó.

—¡Vale, oniichan! —exclamaron ambos gemelos.

—Haru-nii me empujará a mi —sentenció Ren.

—¿Qué? Haru-nii me empujará a mi —replicó Ran.

Y ahí iban de nuevo. La magia del hermano mayor era muy efímera.

—¿Son siempre así?

—A veces —respondió Makoto rascándose la mejilla.

Al final un piedras-papel-tijeras acabó la discusión.

Tras un rato, cuando ambos pequeños se dejaban caer por el tobogán, Haruka y Makoto ocuparon los columpios. La cadena ardía en sus manos. El sol ya se hacía notar intensamente e Iwatobi empezaba a emanar ere aroma inconfundible del verano.

—¿Vendrán tus padres? Dentro de unas semanas es tu cumpleaños.

—No —respondió Haruka sin dejar de balancearse—, este año están en un viaje que no pueden interrumpir.

La expresión de Makoto se entristeció.

—Pero, es tu…

—Es un día más, Makoto. Soplaré las velas de una tarta y no habrá más diferencia. Mi abuela, tus padres y tú, me haréis un regalo. No pasa nada.

Pero si pasaba.

Makoto dejó de balancearse. Estaba preocupado. No sabía que le pasaba a Haru. Creía que había tenido algo que ver con la marcha de Rin a Australia, pero aún así no era capaz de entenderlo del todo. Rin se había ido a nadar, Haruka y él eran competitivos, aunque a Haru no le interesaran los tiempos. De un modo u otro Rin conseguía prenderle una llama invisible que le hacía querer competir. Consiguió que nadara algo más que crol. Rin se había ido a Australia a mejorar su natación y aunque les dio pena que se marchara, era algo bueno para él. Al menos Makoto lo pensaba, Rin volvería nadando mucho mejor, su sueño era ser profesional así que era algo bueno. Pero a veces pensaba que no lo fue para Haru. Sin entenderlo de ningún modo tiempo después de la marcha de Rin, Haruka dejó la natación. También dejó de asistir al club. Yéndose su amigo nadar no era divertido así que Makoto también lo dejó. Nagisa fue a una secundaria distinta y el contacto con él ya no era el mismo. Sin poder entenderlo de un día a otro todo se había roto.

¿Por qué Haru ya no nadaba? Seguía adorando la natación. Seguía adorando el agua. ¿Por qué dejarlo? ¿Acaso no amaba la natación sino solo el agua? Él veía a Haruka nadar feliz en el mar, obviamente y aunque el propio Haru no lo supiera; amaba nadar. Makoto lo pensó una y mil veces pero no encontró una respuesta. ¿Sin Rin, Haruka no quería nadar? Eso no podía ser porque Haru nadaba antes de conocer a Rin. No lo entendía pero tampoco pudo hacer nada, así que tras insistir sin éxito dejó el tema. Cuando volvía a comentarlo, Haruka se ponía a la defensiva y no le dejaba indagar. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, pero lo peor, es que Haruka estaba atrapado contra la pared de dicho callejón.

Le dolía no poder ayudarlo y Haruka no quería ayuda. Así que la herida simplemente se quedó abierta, tratando de ser olvidada.

Sumido en sus pensamientos Makoto no notó como Haru se levantaba del columpio hasta que pasó frente a él y antes de reaccionar del todo Haruka se encontraba al lado de Ren mientras este lloraba.

—¡Ren! —exclamó Makoto asustado.

—Tranquilo, Makoto. Es solo un rasguño.

Y así era, en sus juegos con su hermana, Ren había tropezado y se había raspado la rodilla. Claro que le salía sangre y estaba llorando. Pero no era nada grave.

—Es solo un rasguño —repitió Makoto más tranquilo mientras se agachaba a acariciar la cabeza de su hermano y tranquilizarle. Luego entre él y Haru le ayudaron a lavar la herida en la fuente.

¿Sería también solo un rasguño lo que el corazón de Haruka tenía? Makoto esperaba que sí. Y al igual que con la herida de su hermano, esperaba que el agua en algún momento, sanara tal rasguño.

* * *

—Haru…

La voz de Makoto se cortó en su garganta mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Su madre abrazaba a Haru llorando mientras que su padre le daba sus condolencias al señor Nanase. Él se encontraba quieto, mirando como la mirada de Haruka se encontraba perdida en la nada. Más perdida que nunca. Vacía, Rota.

Una lágrima se cayó por la mejilla de Makoto. Lágrimas como las que dentro de Haruka estarían inundando su alma.

Costaba creer que una semana atrás todo era normal.

Era cierto que la salud de la abuela de Haruka había empeorado. Makoto lo sabía porque esa mujer ya no se veía tan vivaz. Lo sabía porque su madre la visitaba ahora con más frecuencia, y lo sabía porque Haruka estaba distinto.

Haruka era callado, siempre lo fue. Pensaba acerca de muchas cosas, consideraba los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demás pero expresaba poco.

Haruka era el mayor de los océanos que Makoto podía conocer. Cada pensamiento era una corriente, una distinta marea. Era así, el mar más cambiante y agitado. Desde fuera parecería un mar en calma pero por dentro era el más tormentoso. Haruka pensaba acerca de muchas cosas y no era para nada lo simple que parecía por fuera.

Las semanas atrás su mirada había estado inquieta. La salud de su abuela estaba mal, no sabía que tan mal pero no parecía algo simple. Sus padres habían vuelto esta vez sin ningún motivo.

Makoto no quería pensar en las posibilidades que eso acarreaba. Haruka no dejaba de hacerlo.

Un día Haruka le comentó que su abuela estaba ingresada. Makoto tartamudeó sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo preguntar. Haru, como siempre, le dijo que no se preocupara, que se pondría bien. Makoto notó el sabor a mentira como cada vez que le decía que estaba bien sin nadar.

Un día su madre le dijo que la abuela de Haru había muerto. Cuando quiso echar a correr para ir a casa de Haruka su padre le detuvo por los brazos, negando con la cabeza.

La duda de cómo reaccionó Haruka siempre quedaría en la cabeza de Makoto pero una parte de él se alegraba de no haberlo visto. No podía, ni quería imaginar a Haruka desolado.

Pero su visión en el funeral de su abuela le desarmó.

Los ojos de Haruka eran la misma representación del océano. Así como una ciudad es inmortalizada en recuerdo en forma de bola de cristal, los ojos de Haruka contenían toda la intensidad del mar. Makoto nunca había visto un mar mas muerto. Los padres de Haruka tenían los ojos rojos de llorar pero los de Haruka no lo estaban. ¿No había llorado? ¿Lo habría hecho? No lo podía saber. Solo podía saber que no había ningún color, ninguna luz en los ojos de su amigo.

—Haru… —susurró de nuevo cuando estuvo ante él.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué lo sentía? Claro que lo sentía, la abuela de Haruka era querida en todo el barrio. Era casi una abuela para él. Era todo lo que Haru tenía cuando sus padres no estaban. No había nada que pudiera decirle que albergara el dolor. Lo peor, es que su dolor no era ni parecido a lo que Haruka tenía que sentir por dentro.

Estaban en primer año de bachillerato. Habían entrado al instituto Iwatobi. Haruka seguía sumido en una caída sin fondo donde se negaba a nadar  y los días pasaban como meras hojas en el calendario. Haruka no estaba bien pero podía seguir. Ahora, Makoto no veía forma en que su amigo siguiera adelante.

—Gracias por venir —comentó Haruka. Su voz como un robot, sin emoción ninguna. Sus ojos mirando a la nada, sin ver a Makoto, sin ver a nadie.

Makoto estaba seguro que ni se había dado cuenta de que era él. Quería abrazarle y decirle que llorara, pero no se atrevía. Haruka era complejo, no actuaba como el resto de personas, él le entendía y respetaba sus límites. Pero ahora se preguntaba si romperlos y forzarle a reaccionar, a llorar, a lo que fuera.

El funeral pasó sin ningún suceso extraño. Como uno más. Uno de tantos a vista de la ceremonia más que preparada. Era triste pensar que algo así se celebraba casi seguro, cada día.

Los padres de Haruka se quedaron toda la semana. Cancelaron todos los compromisos y planearon cambiar de trabajo. No podía dejar a Haruka solo. Tenía quince años y nunca habían visto a su hijo así. Estaba perdido, como en trance y lo peor es que no podían ayudarle. Sin embargo tras una semana, Haruka despertó, o al menos en apariencia.

Les pidió a sus padres que siguieran con sus viajes y su trabajo. Que el viviría ahí. Sabía cocinar y sabía mantenerse solo. Solo necesitaba que le mandaran dinero. Su madre le dijo que se fuera con ellos. Haruka no podía dejar Iwatobi pese a que sus padres no entendieran los lazos de su hijo con ese lugar en ese momento. Al final solo consiguieron discutir y Haruka casi les forzó a irse. Sus padres no sabían qué hacer o si estaban haciendo lo correcto pero Haruka no les dejaba consolarle. El chico de ojos azules parecía haber aceptado la muerte de su abuela a su modo, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad. Quizás de cara al mundo, los señores Nanase obraron mal, pero su hijo no les dio otra opción, y ellos no querían forzarle a nada.

Las llamadas y visitas sin lugar a dudas se intensificaron en esa época.

Un día Makoto se hartó. Haru no estaba bien y él no podía aguantarlo más. De hecho desde que sus padres se fueron Haruka apenas comía bien, y la mayoría era comida que la señora Tachibana le llevaba y obligaba a comer. Tenía que reaccionar.

—Hola —dijo Makoto en su puerta.

—Makoto…

—¿Puedo pasar?

Haruka asintió y se quitó del marco de la puerta. La casa estaba tan oscura y silenciosa que un escalofrío recorrió a Makoto. La última vez que estuvo ahí la abuela de Haruka aún vivía. Decirlo parecía fácil pero realmente, la casa parecía otra.

Ambos llegaron al salón y se sentaron por instinto. Makoto no dejaba de mirar a Haruka y este apartaba la mirada.

—Haru, tienes…

—Es la hora de comer. Voy a cocinar.

Se levantó y se fue dejando a Makoto con las palabras en los labios. Makoto cerró los ojos. Eso no iba a ser fácil. Tenía miedo de forzar a Haruka. Tenía mucho miedo a que se enfadara con él, pero su cariño era más. Casi prefería que Haruka se enfadara con él pero al menos reaccionara, al menos volviera a ser el de antes. Estaba aterrado de perder su amistad con Haruka pero precisamente por su amistad era que ya no podía dejarlo pasar más.

En la cocina Haruka abrió la nevera. No sabía que tendría porque si pensaba en días atrás no sabía que había estado comiendo. Recordaba la cara de la señora Tachibana y la asociaba a la comida. Quizás esa mujer le había ayudado a subsistir. Un minúsculo pensamiento le azotó por un segundo: qué patético era, sin poder cuidar de sí mismo. Pero en ese momento nada le importaba, ni ser el ser más patético del mundo. Miró la nevera y vio que había caballa, no sabía qué hacía allí pero una punzada le atravesó el pecho. Llevó su mano hasta él y apretó su camiseta.

Sacó el pescado y se puso a cocinar. Sin siquiera ponerse el delantal. Ni recordaba que lo tenía y se lo ponía cada mañana cuando hacía el desayuno para su abuela y para él. Tampoco para cuando hacía la cena. No recordaba ni quería recordar.

Acabó de cocinar y llevó la comida a la mesa. El proceso de preparación estuvo nublado por pensamientos conflictivos que diferían entre recuerdos que quería apartar y pensamientos cotidianos que se esforzaba a tener tales como que debía comprar una sartén nueva. No recordaba si quiera si le había echado sal.

Cogió sus palillos y agradeció por la comida, pudo escuchar a Makoto hacer lo mismo.

Cuando fue a coger un trozo de pescado sus palillos se detuvieron. Caballa guisada. La había preparado sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo un recuerdo vivido, demasiado vivido le asaltó.

Su abuela, en frente suya, donde ahora estaba Makoto, sonriendo.

—Hoy he hecho caballa asada, Haru-chan. Porque cada vez te gusta más la caballa ¿verdad? Pero también debes comer verduras y carne, no dejaré que descuides tu alimentación. Eres joven y ya estás en la edad de ser un genio. Uno no puede ser un genio sin alimentarse bien.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron con sorpresa. Su abuela le había dicho eso mientras comían hacia más o menos un mes. ¿De verdad hacía tanto? ¿O tan poco? ¿Nunca más lo diría?

Se le nubló la vista y dejó los palillos en la mesa. Se tambaleó al ponerse de pie. Sentía que le dolía el pecho, y también la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía distinguir bien que parte le dolía pero se sentía mal. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Había estado en negación. Siguiendo con su vida de forma automática sin prestar atención a la realidad pensando que así podría huir de ella.

Subió las escaleras mientras su amigo le gritaba, pero Haruka no escuchaba. Llegó al baño y se sentó en el suelo. Las losas estaban más frías que nunca. La bañera vacía. La figurita del delfín en el mismo lugar que siempre. Las motas de polvo flotando en el aire.

Y entonces gritó. Un grito contenido, bajo, lleno de dolor. Se abrazó las rodillas y empezó a llorar. No podía más, sentía que el pecho le ardía cada vez que respiraba, tenía la cabeza aturdida. No podía retenerlo más. Lloró como nunca había llorado. Las manos perdiéndose en su propio pelo sin ser consciente de que estaba tirando de este.

Ya no volvería. La casa siempre sería así de oscura, el silencio sería el mismo. Las motas de polvo en el aire y él serían lo único que se movería ya en esa casa.

Intentó calmarse tras un rato y salir. No dejaba de preocupar a la familia de Makoto y le quería pedir que se fuera. Pero al abrir la puerta Makoto estaba ahí, al lado de la puerta del baño sentado y con la mirada totalmente dolida. Se levantó corriendo y le agarró de la muñeca.

—Haru, sigue llorando. No te retengas, tienes que desahogarte, si no lo haces solo te hará más daño. No estás solo, tus padres, los míos, estamos preocupados. Tu madre llama a mi madre para pedirle que te vigile, para pedirle que te obligue a comer. No podemos verte así.

Y los océanos comprimidos que eran los ojos de Haruka comenzaron a aguarse como si fueran a desbordar sus cuencas. Lloró, lloró de nuevo sin poder parar ahora. Mientras Makoto le abrazaba y no decía ni una palabra. Ahora era Haruka quien debía hablar, gritar y llorar, Makoto solo podía escuchar. Ya había dicho todo lo que podía decir. No podía consolarle de ningún otro modo.

Las lágrimas no calmarían el dolor, pero al menos dejaron que parte de él escapara de la cárcel donde Haruka los había encerrado. Esa cárcel que palpitaba a cada momento.

Ninguno de los dos tendría nunca constancia de cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados abrazados en el pasillo de la casa tradicional de los Nanase. Ninguno olvidaría las palabras de dolor de Haruka. Expresiones y lamentos que una persona tranquila y callada como él nunca había expresado. Pero cuando al fin se calmó, Haruka había vuelto. El de siempre. Aún quedaba dolor dentro de sí, pero al fin había aceptado la realidad. Al fin había dejado escapar todo lo que pensaba, todos sus miedos. Preguntas como qué haría sin su abuela, remordimientos sobre haber pasado más tiempo con ella, alabanzas y palabras que denotaban cuanto quería a esa mujer que prácticamente le crió. Pero ella ya no estaba y por primera vez Haruka se sentía como la primera vez que sus padres se fueron de viaje y se quedó solo. El miedo le atrapó.

Pero no estaba solo, ni siquiera en ese momento. Makoto estaba con él. Sus padres aunque no presencialmente, también lo estaban. Tenía que avanzar.

Horas después Makoto se fue, tranquilo al fin. Pues sabía que Haruka al fin había tocado fondo y ahora solo podía subir. Y él estaría ahí para ayudarle, para ofrecerle su mano y tirar de él. Lo que ese día pasó ninguno de los dos lo contaría, sería una especie de pacto de silencio entre ambos. Así como nunca hablaban del viejo pescador fallecido ni de la mar que atormentaba a Makoto. Un silencio tácito de esos momentos en los que fueron más débiles.

Haruka volvió a sentarse en su salón. Después se dejó caer en el suelo. Ahora solo tenía que volver a respirar fuera del agua.

* * *

Makoto se sentó en un cojín a un lado de la mesa. Haruka estaba en el lado contrario. Ambos se comían un helado que habían comprado de vuelta a casa y habían decidido por su bien entrar en casa de Haruka para acabarlo. De haberse quedado fuera el helado ya estaría derretido en su totalidad.

El verano había llegado unos días atrás y era algo notable, el calor era ya asfixiante.

La casa de Haruka estaba fresca. Las puertas que comunicaban su salón con el patio estaban abiertas, en una zona de sombra de dicho patio se podía ver a dos gatos durmiendo. Muchos gatos entraban en la casa de Nanase ya que este les daba de comer algunas sobras, y a veces hasta latas de comida comprada para ellos. No eran sus mascotas pero se podía decir que Haruka las cuidaba. No le importaba hacerlo.

El único ruido que se escuchaba provenía de la calle: los gritos de los niños al jugar y corretear, el canto de las cigarras en los arboles, y el tintineo de un adorno que Haruka tenía colgado tras esa puerta que daba al patio y que ahora se movía con el viento. Adorno que Makoto reconocía como regalo de su propia madre para su amigo.

De nuevo era verano y un año más se sumaba a la espalda de Haruka pues en breve sería su cumpleaños. Ese año habían pasado muchas cosas: ambos —Makoto y Haruka— habían vuelto a nadar gracias a su rencuentro con Nagisa, habían conocido a Rei, formado un club de natación y lo más importante; habían restaurado sus lazos y amistad con Rin. Al fin todo estaba en orden y era algo que se notaba. Algo que se percibía al ver la tranquilidad y alegría en las caras de todos. En especial de Haruka, que se había rencontrado con un rival y amigo y había vuelto a sumergirse y fundirse con el agua.

Todo parecía ir por el camino adecuado.

—¿Vendrán este año, Haru? —preguntó Makoto perdido en sus pensamientos de modo que lo dijo casi sin pensar—. Por tu cumpleaños —aclaró.

—No. No pueden.

Makoto no preguntó más porque no era la primera vez que eso pasaba y el «no pueden» significaba que estaban en un viaje que no podían posponer o interrumpir. Pocas veces había pasado, pasara lo que pasara los padres de Haruka volvían para el cumpleaños de su hijo y ya se quedaban un tiempo. A Makoto le preocupaba las pocas veces que no habían venido pero Haruka lo llevaba bien, sin embargo que este año no pudieran venir ponía a Makoto especialmente intranquilo.

Sería el primer cumpleaños de su amigo sin ningún familiar, tras la muerte de su abuela.

—Ya veo… —comentó sin poder aportar mucho más y sabiendo que Haruka no le daba importancia, o al menos pretendía no hacerlo.

—Vendrán a la siguiente semana. Se quedaran todo el verano así que no te preocupes —dijo Haruka sin pasar por alto la preocupación de Makoto. Se conocían bien como para no notar dichas sensaciones.

Eso tranquilizó a Makoto pero solo en parte. Su cumpleaños seguía siendo una fecha importante y no quería que lo pasara solo. Por supuesto sus padres y él podían pasar el día con él. Pero no era lo mismo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente mientras el adorno seguía tintineando. Solo entonces Makoto se percató de que ya se habían comido los helados.

Se levantó comentándole a Haruka que había prometido jugar con sus hermanos y ayudar a su madre con un cambio de muebles y se fue.

Mientras bajaba los escalones hasta llegar a su casa no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al tema. Con Nagisa era seguro que algo organizarían por el cumpleaños de Haruka pero, ¿sería suficiente? Esperaba que sí.

Sacó el móvil de su pantalón para mandarle un mensaje a Nagisa pero tuvo que volver a guardarlo. Hacía tanto sol que no veía la pantalla, se lo mandaría al llegar a su casa.

El verano había llegado, sin duda.

.

.

Que Nagisa planearía algo fue algo que Makoto ya esperaba. Que él tuviera que hacerse cargo de entretener a Haruka mientras los demás entraban en su casa para poner la tarta y la pancarta con la felicitación en la casa de este, escapó de sus cálculos.

Como era un día importante podía convencerlo de que su familia quería felicitarle o algo, pero aún así dudaba que Haruka no sospechara nada.

Cuando llegó el día indicado actúo lo mejor que pudo —bastante nervioso, mentir no era lo suyo— y consiguió que Haruka abandonara su casa. Cómo Nagisa entraría en esta sin el dueño dentro, era algo que Makoto no quiso preguntar. Pero estaba seguro que el método sería todo menos bonito a ojos de Rei. Y por qué no, tampoco sería legal.

Nagisa le mandó el mensaje de aviso un rato después.

«La caballa está en la nevera»

Que Makoto interpretó como «La tarta está en la nevera» o «Venid ya». A Nagisa le gustaba demasiado sentirse espía en una misión a vida o muerte según parecía. Quizás incluso podía significar que literalmente había caballa en la nevera, nunca podía saberse con ese rubio hiperactivo.

—Estás actuando extraño.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Claro que no Haru, es tu impresión y em… ¡el calor! Hace mucho calor, seguro que es eso.

Haruka enarcó una ceja. Su amigo pensaba marearle yendo de una casa a otra y aún pretendía no estar raro. No se lo creía.

Haruka abrió la puerta de su casa que estaba en total silencio. Por un momento Makoto se olvidó de la fiesta sorpresa y recapacitó en ese hecho. Esa casa, estaba siempre en silencio. Cuando a la abuela de Haruka vivía se podía escuchar la tele o alguna radio, sin embargo Haruka no era de ver demasiado la televisión y al final la casa se mantenía siempre en silencio. Un silencio que hacía todo demasiado solitario. A Makoto no le gustaba nada esa sensación, y era una sensación con la que Haruka vivía día a día.

El chico de ojos azules abrió la puerta de su salón y un montón de confeti le cayó en la cabeza sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Felicidades, Haru! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dejando al aludido sin habla.

Allí se encontraban Nagisa, Rei, Gou y Rin. Todos sonrientes con una pancarta tras ellos. En la pancarta además del típico «Feliz cumpleaños, Haru» se podía ver la firma y dedicatoria de cada uno, así como un Iwatobi-chan bastante mal dibujado. Al lado de este se podía leer en garabatos la letra de Rin diciendo «Rei dice que el dibujo de Nagisa es muy feo, y Nagisa dice que lo siente, que a ti te sale mejor. P.D: Rei dice que haber escrito esto, es aún más feo».

Haruka apenas alcanzó a leer algo más cuando ya tenía a Nagisa encima de él. De no ser porque Makoto les aguantó a ambos, en ese momento estarían en el suelo.

—¡Felicidades, Haru-chan! Ya eres muy mayor, dentro de pocos serás adulto incluso.

—Claro Nagisa-kun, por eso es nuestro senpai, porque es mayor —comentó Rei mientras se subía las gafas—. Feliz cumpleaños, Haruka-senpai.

Haruka les dio las gracias a ambos con una sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza mientras los dos empezaban a discutir sobre lo que Rei le había respondido a Nagisa. Luego Gou, Rin y Makoto le felicitaron igualmente. Haruka no se esperaba esa sorpresa, pensaba que Nagisa propondría salir a alguna cafetería pero no darle una sorpresa así. Aunque no lo expresara con una risa escandalosa o unas lágrimas emotivas; estaba muy agradecido y emocionado.

—No sabíamos que traer para comer así que se nos ocurrió comprar algo con caballa y pensamos en prepararlo aquí pero… —Empezó a decir Gou.

—Pero Gou-san le echó sus suplementos energéticos y estaba horrible, lo sentimos. —Acabó Rei.

—¿Sí? Pues a mí me parecía bueno —acotó Nagisa ante la cara de disgusto de todos los demás menos Gou que también se sentía indignada de que criticaran su comida.

—Prepararé yo algo.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Haru —dijo Rin—. No podemos dejarte cocinar.

Haruka pareció recapacitar sobre las palabras de Rin mientras este esperaba una respuesta.

—Cierto, cocina tú entonces, Rin.

—¡Qué! Yo no sé cocinar caballa, es decir, puedo cocinar otras cosas no caballa. Tú eres el único ser humano que sabe mil recetas de caballa.

—Puede cocinar otras cosas pero… bueno, siempre se decanta por la caballa —comentó Makoto divertido.

Al final Haruka se levantó y empezó a cocinar con un ayudante de cocina autoproclamado llamado «Nagisa, el chef aprendiz». Ayudante que al final solo retardó más a Haru pero este no se quejó. Se estaba entreteniendo mientras Gou seguía insistiendo en echarle vitaminas y proteínas al arroz, Makoto y Rei se lo impedían por todos los medios, Nagisa… a veces ni sabía que hacía Nagisa y Rin miraba molestándole de vez en cuando con algún comentario. Cocinarían caballa con sal al horno.

El plato estuvo listo, y aunque alguien hubiera odiado la caballa en ese grupo —que no era el caso— no habría podido evitar relamerse de gusto pues Haruka cocinaba bastante bien. Acabaron de comer el plato cocinado por el cumpleañero y Nagisa sacó la tarta de la nevera.

Mientras se peleaban por ver quién ponía las velas: Rei quería ponerlas con un bonito diseño, Rin quería haciendo el número de años que cumplía y Nagisa en circulo; Haruka fue a la cocina y cogió otra ración del plato de caballa cocinado anteriormente.

Luego fue hacia un lugar que nadie reparó y volvió al salón. No podía determinar muy bien como estaban las velas puestas porque al parecer era una fusión extraña de todas las ideas y propuestas, y las sopló ante la mirada de sus amigos.

La tarta estaba realmente buena, todos coincidieron en ello y luego Nagisa sacó una sandía de un lugar que nadie supo y propuso romperla en el patio.

Jugaron a piedra-papel y tijeras para ver quien golpearía y quien guiaría. El resultado fue que Rin guiaría y Nagisa golpearía con los ojos vendados. El resultado fue un Nagisa completamente mal guiado —a propósito sin duda, por el mayor de los Matsuoka— golpeando al aire mientras Rei gritaba exaltado que eso «no era nada hermoso» y Rin se agarraba el estomago de la risa. Makoto y Gou también reían hasta que Nagisa casi les da con el palo que estaba usando. Solo cuando acabó golpeando uno de los arboles del patio accedieron a que fuera Gou quien le dirigiera.

Haruka sonrió toda la tarde. Mientras Nagisa partía la sandía y mientras los gatos de su jardín se acercaban curiosos pero se iban al notar el sabor dulce del trozo de sandía que les ofreció. También sonrió cuando Rin propuso una competición para ver quien lanzaba más lejos las pepitas de la sandía con la boca; competición que todos hicieron pese a que Rei decía que era bastante vulgar. Haruka ganó y Rin acabó con un empacho de sandía con tal de intentar ganarle. Makoto contó cómo sus hermanos pensaban que les crecería una sandía en el estomago si se tragaban una semilla y aunque todos rieron por las ocurrencias infantiles la mayoría pensó lo mismo de pequeño, Makoto el primero. Haruka también sonrió y se divirtió viendo una extraña batalla entre Rin y Rei sobre pronunciación en ingles que obviamente, ganó Rin.

Makoto miró a Haruka. Definitivamente estaba feliz pese a que no tenía ningún familiar a su lado ese día. Ellos, el equipo Iwatobi y Rin eran ya una familia. Y aunque no fuese lo mismo, para Haruka en esos momentos, sin duda era suficiente. Más de lo que pudiera esperar.

Quizás la casa era silenciosa, pero las risas de ese día y la voz alta de Nagisa llenarían ese vacío durante un buen tiempo. Y antes de que la soledad volviera a notarse de nuevo estarían todos allí, hablando de tonterías y riendo por cualquier cosa. Porque Haruka no estaba solo, pese a que en esa casa solo viviera él.

Mientras los jóvenes se divertían en el patio, dentro de la casa en un lugar que cada día era visitado también se podía notar que era un día especial. En el altar de la abuela de Haruka se encontraba la porción de caballa que su nieto le había dejado de ofrenda y una de las velas de la tarta. Quizás no había quedado tarta que ofrecerle, pero Haruka sabía que solo con eso era suficiente. Suficiente como para demostrarle a su abuela que ese día, el día de su cumpleaños estaría bien acompañado. Como lo estaba siempre.

El océano estaba más vivo que nunca. El sol brillando sobre él, regalándole cada uno de sus rayos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi Haru es de los personajes más difíciles y el más dificil de Free! sin duda por lo que no me animo a escribir de él pero de verdad que quería hacerlo. Y quería hacer este fic. Espero no haber cometido OOC o no demasiado.
> 
> Tenía ganas de ahondar en la amistad entre Makoto y Haruka en diversos momentos, también en Haru con distintas emociones y en la muerte de su abuela.
> 
> El título significa "Mareas" y creo que se entiende el por qué al leer.


End file.
